Blanket Scenario
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Lance and Red are trapped in a cabin during a blizzard, with only one blanket between them. Het Championshipping Oneshot, Complete


**Title: Blanket Scenario 1  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: 1_Blanket**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, fanon, Het, fluff

* * *

**

Red sneezed.

Lance gave him a sympathetic look. Somehow, they had gotten lost in the mountains while searching for Snorunt. They had found a tiny cabin, but inside, the fireplace was nothing but ashes and a lone blanket lay on the floor.

Currently, he was wrapped in the blanket and sneezing. She didn't begrudge him the luxury. Outside, the wind continued to howl as snow rattled against the windowpanes.

Really, she was amazed the wooden structure was standing, but it must be stronger than it looked. A pity it was not stocked at all… she shivered slightly. Her silk cat suit and cape were possibly not the best attire, but they hadn't known about that freak blizzard! Already, she could feel warmth bleeding from her fingertips and she repressed a shiver.

"L-Lance…"

"Yes, Red?"

"I'm still cold." The Champion murmured. "I-I feel like I'll never get warm. Can you sit with me?"

Doing so _would_ conserve precious body heat… Lance nodded, as she sat down next to Red. The Champion immediately snuggled into her arms. She pulled her cloak and the blanket around them, as Red sighed.

* * *

It was lucky that any warmth in his cheeks could be attributed to the biting chill and odd circumstances, Red decided while trying not to squirm. But Lance was so close, closer than close, and…

What was he thinking? Now was not the time for such inappropriate thoughts! They might freeze to death!

He couldn't suppress a slight whimper though, even as he settled himself in Lance's lap, sighing.

* * *

She idly ran her fingers through Red's hair. It was unfortunate that their Pokémon would not be able to help – her dragons were weak to ice, and Red didn't have fire-types. Still, as long as they survived through the night, the worst should be past.

Ah… leaning against Lance was nice, and he almost – almost purred, before he bit his lip, realizing how bad that would seem.

The redhead looked at him, golden eyes strangely distant, as if she were seeing something only she could see.

"Lance?"

"Are you feeling warmer now?"

"A little bit." Red nodded. It wasn't a lie – he did feel a lot better, and he listened to Lance's steady heartbeat as he sighed mentally.

If only they could stay like this forever…

* * *

That was a foolish thought! He most certainly did not want to live in a tiny one-room cabin with no furniture while blizzards raged outside, but having Lance hold him, cuddle him, was breathtaking.

* * *

Temptation…

There was temptation in her arms and she must not keep control, must not yield. Red _needed _this warmth to stay alive, and he was Champion, the precious Shadow Child of Lightning, and it was Lance's duty to protect him. She would have given anything to keep Red alive, and she knew it. The chill was less now, Red a warm presence protection her front, and she felt more than heard the slight rasping as her wings of silversteel emerged from her back, providing an additional layer of protection, should the need for protection arise.

Beautiful child…

She wanted to stroke Red's cheek, move her fingers up against his smooth skin, but she could not… such was not proper for her to do, even as Red's eyes slid closed, and his breathing began to even out.

Sleep, my precious child…

* * *

Red woke up the next morning, pressed against Lance. The Dragon Master's long hair had wilted out of its spikes, and Red was startled at exactly how long it was. He ran his fingers through the soft strands, almost purring, feeling Lance's light breathing against his chest.

It was such a pity they hadn't been able to do anything, but the blizzard seemed to have blown itself out, and besides, it might ruin their friendship. He shook her slightly, watching as golden eyes blinked open fuzzily.

"Lance, wake up. It's over."

"Ah," The Dragon Master nodded as the words registered. She untangled herself, standing, with her cloak falling behind her in a gesture that made Red's mouth water, as she glanced out the window. Outside, the sun sparkled brightly over fallen snow but no other intrusions entered.

"We should be going then."

Red nodded, and as he watched Lance release Dragonite at the doorway, even as he climbed on behind the Dragon Master and wound his arms around her waist, trying to recapture some sense of their shared closeness the night before…

He felt hollow.

Snow continued to fall softly behind them, blanketing the land in cruel white.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/16/06

Edited 6/9/09

Yes, everyone. I'm using the blanket scenario. Oh come on, you must know what this is! Two or more people stranded in a tiny cabin in a blizzard with only one blanket…

Yes, they didn't have sex. *Growl* I _can_ write non-sexual fanfic, you know!


End file.
